KH:Another Keyblade Wielder
by Kenssho Tenshi
Summary: Sora has been having strange dreams about a girl his age with a keyblade. This could only mean one thing for him and his friends, a new adventure. Yet they don't know what challenge the adventure might throw at them. Plus old enemies team up with new one.


**I do not own any of these KH characters! I only own my character Kanari and the ones I make up and put into the story. Since nobody does crossovers with Kingdom Hearts I thought of making a story with my characters. My other account got hacked so here's my first story!**

** 3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter1**** Meaningful Dreams**

**Sora's Dream**

Everything in Sora's mind was dark, the only thing illuminating light was the platform he was standing on. Around the platform was a barrier that protected him from the outside darkness. Wondering what was going on, he walked towards the edge of the platform and looked on into the darkness. He was pushed backwards by a sudden force and was knocked out on the platform floor from falling head first on the ground. When he woke up he found himself in the middle of a clearing in the forest. What am I doing here? he thought to himself as he got up and observed his surroundings. As he looked around he a spotted a teenage girl his age standing by the trunk of the tree watching him. She had cerulean colored eyes and stood only about up to his shoulders. Her silver colored hair flowed down to her waist as it complimented her smooth light brown colored skin. She had on a black colored dress, her left of her dress was sleeveless as her right was long sleeved. To match it she wore shoes that were like Kairi's except they were black and the lace was white as they laced up above her ankles.

"Who are you?" asked Sora as he fully straightened himself and faced her.

The teenage girl infront of him smirked. "I should be asking you that question." she said while walking up to him. Sora looked at the girl and observed her. She's got spunk. he thought Then he answered her. "My name's Sora. The girl infront of him looked into his blue eyes.

"My name's Kanari." she said as she walked past him and then turned around to face him again. They just stood there locking gazes as they stared at each other. Then Kanari started speaking again.

"Aren't you the one that helped King Mickey defeat the Heartless and the Nobodies?" she asked Sora looked at her curiously.

"Yes I am but how did you know that and why do you look like someone I've met before?" Sora replied Kanari smiled and leaned her back against the tree behind her and pouted a little afterwards.

"I'm sad...you don't remember me." she drifted off sadly. Then she raised her gaze back up to him. "Sora, your the one who helped me become whole again." Next she walked away into the forest. Sora watched her as she left then he ran after her wanting her to come back and explain, but that's when the forest began to melt away and he was back in the darkness again.

**End of Sora's Dream **

Sora woke up with a start and shook his head as he looked back on the dream he just had. Wondering about the dream and the girl, he got up and went to the bathroom and refreshened himself. After he got dressed, he got out of house and left on his way to the island where Kairi, Riku, and Selphie were. As he got there he was greeted by Selphie.

"Do you know where Riku is?" he asked. Selphie looked on in worry.

"Riku's in the cave over there, is anything wrong?" she asked Sora nodded his head no and left on his way to the cave leaving Selphie confused. I wonder what's wrong? she thought to herself. Afterwards she just shrugged and went back to drawing.

As Sora entered the cave, he saw Riku standing by the door that still haven't closed yet from a year ago. In his hands he held a letter with the King's seal on it. Sensing his presence somehow, Riku began to speak.

"Our journey isn't over yet.." he said drifting off a little into a daze state. Sora looked at him and understood what he was saying. After that was said he walked up to him and stood next to him. "Have you been having strange dreams lately too?" asked Sora Riku turned around to face him and looked at him.

"I haven't been having strange dreams...there sorta like visions." Riku replied. Then he turned around to face the door again.

"Darkness is once again consuming the worlds and we have to stop it, this time together." Sora said smirking.

"What makes you think I'm going to work with you?" Riku asked turning the other direction which was facing the enterance that went into the cave and back out. Sora turned around and looked at him.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to lose you and Kairi again!" he exclaimed. Then Riku turned around to face him. They stared at each other for one minute until Riku finally said something.

"Don't worry! I can't leave you to fight the nobodies and the heartless by yourself. Besides you can't handle all of them." he said walking out of the cave. Sora smiled, then he thought about something for a second and started chasing Riku.

"Hey! What do you mean I can't handle the Heartless and the Nobodies on my own?" he asked. Riku just laughed as they ran around the Island chasing each other. When they finally stop, Sora took the letter from Riku and read it to himself. In it, it read;

Dear Sora and Riku,

I am very sorry to disturb your peace to tell you this. But..THE HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES ARE BACK!! They are consuming the worlds at an alarmingly huge amount of numbers. Tommorow you two will be at my castle when you wake up. Kairi too will be there waiting for your arrival. Hope to see you guys soon!

King Mickey

After reading the letter, Sora folded up again and sighed, then he looked at Riku. "This is going to be another long journey isn't it?" he said placing his hands behind his head. Riku looked at him ans shrugged.

"I'm guessing so but it shouldn't be that bad." Riku replied walking back to the villiage. Sora followed behind him without saying another word. As it started to get late they both said their goodbyes and went home. After Sora ate dinner he went upstairs to his room and layed in his bed. I wonder... he thought before he snoozed off into sleep.

**Sora's Dream**

Sora was back to standing on the platform with the surrounding darkness around him. He sighed as he waited for another setting to take place. But what seemed forever to him was only five minutes, and that's when Kanari showed up.

"Hi again.." drifted off Kanari. Sora walked up to her and stood there silently.

"In our last incounters what did you mean by "whole again?" he asked.

Kanari sighed. Then she walked up to him and lightly touched his forehead. Next, all the memmories that Kanari had in her started flooding into his mind. After seeing enough, Kanari drew back her hand and looked at him her eyes glossing over. Sora looked at her with plain shock.

"Larxene was _your _nobody?" he asked out of curiousity. Kanari nodded her head yes and turned around turning her back to him.

"I didn't know until I fought her and she escaped my last blow." she said "Her last words were "No wonder your my other half." Sora walked infront of her. He smiled and looked in her eyes. Kanari, having that little naughty side to her pushed him aside.

"I'll conquer all darkness in every world!" she said smirking. Sora then pouted and smirked also. Then he stood next to her.

"We'll conquer darkness in each world together!" he said raising his keyblade forward. Kanari smiled.

"Alright fine, together." she said They smiled at each other as they agreed with working with each other on the new journey.

**End Sora's Dream**

As Sora woke up he felt a warm soft pressure on his left side and saw that his keyblade and the keyblade from his dream leaned against the toy chest. Looking down to the left, he pulled the covers down to see what was next to him. When he did, he was surprised and shocked at the same time. There in his bed was Kanari, the girl from his dreams. After he got out of his dazed state, he got out of bed and gently shook her awake. Kanari covered her mouth as she yawned and got up. As she got up she looked at Sora curiously.

"Ummm...Sora?" she asked unknowingly as if she was right or wrong about what his name was in the situation they were in.


End file.
